Due to their small-sized, multifunctional and/or low-cost characteristics, semiconductor devices are being spotlighted as important elements in the electronic industry. The semiconductor devices may be classified into a memory device for storing logic data, a logic device for processing the logic data and a hybrid device including both memory and logic elements. To meet the increased demand for electronic devices with fast speed and/or low power consumption, it may be beneficial to realize semiconductor devices with high reliability, high performance, and/or multiple functions. To satisfy these technical requirements, complexity and/or integration density of semiconductor devices may be increased.